


Before the beginning

by Father_Ji



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Father_Ji/pseuds/Father_Ji
Summary: This is just a little oneshot I wrote today for Mccree, I might start an au for "nothing went wrong" sometime in a few days since this inspired me a bit.





	

The sound of stomping feet outside roused Jesse slowly, his eyes opened and became adjusted to the soft light shining through the shutters he had installed in his room. He could hear the sounds of Gabriel and Jack yelling with the raucous laughter of Reinhardt and Ana mixed in. He sleepily pulled the covers back and sat up, he scratched his beard while he looked at the slowly ticking analogue clock and saw that it was 11:30.  
“Might need to giddy up on out there.” He muttered as he stood. The vertebrae in his back popped one by one with each stretch as he walked to his closet. Quickly, Jesse donned his usual attire of a black button up, blue jeans, boots, leather chaps, his steel chest plate, poncho and hat. Jesse stretched once more and began to walk out of his room, just as his foot crossed out into the hallway he stopped himself and strode quickly back into his room. “Can’t forget about you.” He says as he grabs his peacekeeper, does a quick spin and holsters it. With each step the sound of spurs jingling and jangling echo in the white hallway. He passes by a few of the other’s rooms, the sound of loud videogames comes from one and deep bass from another. Mccree lets out a small laugh. “Kids.” Before he reaches the end of the hall and walks out into the training field. He sees Gabriel with a young man, Gabriel has him cornered and is yelling. Jesse walks over to the two men and leans against the wall. “Now hold up pops, what did he do?” To which Gabriel quickly snaps.  
“He has potential.” Then he glances back at the young man cowering against the wall. “But he’s not using it.” With that, Jesse puts his hand on Gabriel’s shoulder and pulls him back a little ways away from the young recruit.  
“Then do with him what you did with me.” Jesse states and after a moment Gabriel starts laughing.  
“And have him grow up a cowboy?” The once serious man’s face now full of mirth. “Only if you teach him how to ride a horse.” He continues on. “These old bones can do a lot, but not showing some young man how to tame a horse anymore.” He says and Jesse takes in the age lines on Gabriel’s face, though he is cleanly groomed, there are a few silver hairs peeking into his beard. There are deep crow’s feet at the corners of Gabriel’s eyes and even deeper furrow lines in his forehead.  
“I think I can do that.” Jesse says as he leaves Gabriel and walks back to the young man. “Now, if you want to get on the old man’s good side, do a little bit better, if you show him effort he’ll lighten up and maybe even teach you a few of his tricks.” Jesse finishes this with a wink.  
“Yes Sir!” The recruit hollers and salutes Jesse.  
Jesse lowers his head and grins widely. “Now back to work kid.” He says behind his lowered hat and the young man jogs back onto the field and joins his squad, to which a few of them pat him on the back and a chiding laugh resounds in the group and a swift bark from Gabriel quiets them. Gabriel strides over to him, his boots make audible sounds as he makes his way over to Jesse.  
“Never thought I’d hear you get called sir.” He crosses his arms and watches the groups of recruits running on the track with squinted eyes.  
“Never thought you would turn me on the straight and narrow either but look how that turned out.” Jesse reaches into a pouch in his poncho and withdraws a silver case. He withdraws a fat cigar and lights it in his mouth.  
“Haven’t I told you those are bad for your health.” Gabriel states as he turns and looks at Jesse.  
“And so are all those cervesas you, Jack and Rein drink on the weekends.” Jesse smirks again, knowing that he won.  
“Be careful there, if you keep talking about beer I’ll tell Reinhardt and you know how he is about his drink.”  
Jesse remembered well the last time Reinhardt made him drink one of his German lagers and Jesse nearly puked at the heavy taste.   
The massive man, already tipsy from the gallon of beer he had ingested, laughed and clapped Jesse’s back so hard he nearly crashed through the table. Then Reinhardt began to tease him.  
“THE GREAT AMERICAN CANNOT EVEN HANDLE THE LOWEST OF GERMAN BEER. GERMAN BREWING IS TRULY THE GREATEST.” He let loose a raucous laugh that shook the rafts as he lifted his massive flagon into the air and beer splashed out of it onto Jesse’s head. The massive German continued this on far into the night as other members of overwatch would come in and snicker at Jesse being berated by Reinhardt. Jack and Gabriel would come and sit for a drink from time to time and chastise Jesse for thinking that drinking the swill that Reinhardt downed was any way to earn the man’s trust.  
Jesse shuddered at the thought. “I don’t think I’ll ever be drinking with Reinhardt again, I still can’t get the taste of that horrible beer out of my mouth.”  
Gabriel smirked this time. “Anyway, don’t you have somewhere you need to go?” He said as he motioned back to the big building behind him. Jesse nodded and began to walk towards the tall building and as he reached the door, his gloved hand reached to the handle and pulled it open. The inside was black and with that Jesse awoke once more. His tired eyes scanned the room and his mouth creaked open.  
“What could’ve been.” He says tiredly, he notices a sharp beeping in the ragged room he had rented from the barkeep downstairs and as his eyes open wider he realizes there’s a vibrating coming from his belt. His hand quickly finds the device and as he holds it up, a hologram of the overwatch symbol is displayed in the air over it and a familiar gravelly voice says.  
“Thirty years ago…Are you with me?”  
As the message finishes Mccree smirks. “Looks like it’s time to get back in the saddle.”


End file.
